Talk:House of Arrivals / House of Presents/@comment-31566339-20130104032942
Ok, so I'm going to try to start doing those review thingys. Whatever I say it isn't bashing. So, finally! We've been waiting eight months! I loved the beginning. It was very chill, almost normal. I think that's needed because with this, things kick off right away. Fabian, ohmygawd, I'll get to him later. He needs his own paragraph. Sibuna's reaction to finding out Nina wasn't coming back was PERFECT! It was absolutely beautiful. Wonderful performance. Also on Trudy and Mr. Sweet's parts. I loved how the House was reacting before they shared the news too. I was confused to see Willow, because I thought she would come in later, but then it shows that she isn't moving in. She seems CRAZY! Not like 'Oh you're crazy lol' like serious mental hospital crazy. When I heard of her, I was expecting her to be a little coo-coo but not CRAZY! Although, I shouldn't assume. I'm really happy about Mara rooming with Amber. Maybe we'll get to see more of their friendship. They barely talked in season 2. But she seemed a bit insensitive about the whole Nina thing, like she took it to her disappearance as an advantage so that she could move into her spot. Aw, Peddie :( I'm not the biggest Peddie shipper, but that was a sad moment. I want to know WHYYYYY! What happened? They were on the best terms when the second season ended. Ok, both Fabian and Alfie/Amfie need a whole paragraphs because I have strong feelings towards both. I'm gonna start with Alfie/Amfie. Alfie over all annoyed me today. Anyone who knows me knows I love Alfie, so this is a big deal. Let’s start. He's too hype! He wasn't this way last season. I don't know if the director wanted him to be this way or Alex decided to do a new acting skill or what but I didn't like it. Second, the whole birthday thing? One word, no. Bad boyfriend move. Terrible. Season 1 and Season 2 Alfie wouldn't have done that. And then the whole thing with the cuff and everything, just NO! It was terrible. Only time I liked him was the 'hi baby' part. I was not happy with him this episode, hopefully, he'll do better next time. Ok Fabian, GREAT! I LOVED IT! It was phenomenal. It was adorbs. It was perfect. His reaction to Nina not coming was very well done. Then him trying to figure out where she was and what she was doing and the emails, it was wonderful. And it's like 'where's Joy' all over again. I've heard that a lot but it's true. His reaction to the letter was perfect. The way he looked when he handed Eddie the bag was great. It was this blank, terrified, confused, sad, angry face. It was really good acting on Brad’s part. And of course I can't forget about the reaction at the party! It was scary. I had chills, it was unlike anything I've ever seen him do and completely defied the laws of what is Fabian. Love, it does crazy things to you. However, my favorite character in this episode is most definitely Patricia. I loved her friendship with Fabian and how she helped him. I liked that she pulled the desperation she felt when Joy went missing two years ago out of herself and saw it in Fabian and helped him. I was hoping that would happen and the writers didn't let me down like they usually do! So, that's it. I'll do it every week. Hope you enjoyed that!